rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Boar's Mount
The Battle of Boar's Mount was a vicious conflict in which the recovering Ice Dwarves scattered the beastmen and became a threat to the civilized settlements on the Nesbaerian coast once more. Prelude to Battle The reasons for the battle were two-fold. The slow monopolisation of land, formerly used for nomadic purposes, by beastmen and their tribes meant that the nomadic Dwarven tribes united and prepared for war. They made the step of approaching Khandar's ruling elite and asked them for aid. Khandar had long wished to unite the Dwarven tribes and it saw this is an opportunity to strengthen their standing which in the future they intented on using to push for war against the new human colony of Nue Hoffing on the northern coast. The Armies The armies themselves were relatively equal, with the Beastmen slightly outnumbering the Dwarves but this difference was made up with the superior equipment of the Dwarves. Beastmen The Beastmen were led by warchief Thorgrum Brown-Mane, a savage commander who inspired much fear in his ranks. They numbered around 15,000 and were fighting to keep their newly settled lands and crush the resurgent dwarves. They were equipped with leather armour, or occasionally chainmail, and an assortment of both two handed and single handed weapons such as Mattocks, Scythes or Swords. They also had 100 Rael Demons on their side. Dwarves The allied Dwarven force was led by 2 men. The first was Ungar the Wise from the nomadic tribes and the second was a Khandarian warleader named Hroldstien of Khandar. They numbered around 11,000, 7000 of which hailed from the Nomadic tribes, the other 4000 being Khandarian citizens. The equipment for much of the Dwarves was identical, with little difference between the Khandarian and Nomadic troops. Most were armed with very thick chainmail, heavy set helmets, steel shields and wielded maces or axes. There were also 150 Khandarian Elites in attendence. The Course of the Battle The Battle commenced on a high plateau to which the beastmen had been forced by clever Dwarf meneuvering. Upon seeing he was cornered, Thorgrum immediately set about rallying his men for battle. After giving a rousing speach he ordered his army forwards and they simply hurtled head-long into battle. The Dwarves, seeing the charging Beastmen, decided to face them head on. Thorgrum hurtled through the center, tearing straight through the center of the Dwarven line, buckling it. The Rael demons went head to head with the Khandarian elites who held their ground and killed many. With the center under immense pressure, Hroldstien ordered the Khandarian reserve to smash through the left flank of the Beastmen, a move which allowed them to encircle the Beastman center. Slowly the superior of the armour and equipment of the dwarves allowed them to gain the upper hand, with the left flank crushed, their leader encircled the remaining beastmen fled. After a short vicious struggle in which Thorgrum killed many, he died of bloodloss. Aftermath The aftermath of the battle has been extremely important. Not only has Khandar regained it's place at the head of the Ice Waste Dwarves but it has also opened up the opportunity for the invasion of Neue Hofffnung and potentially the rich priories of the Naesbarian coast. The scattered Beastmen are now leaderless and do not look like they will be able to recover any time soon. The death of one of their greatest leaders has struck them hard and only Harkan Redhoof looks like having the potential to reunite them in the future. Category:Battle